Various mechanisms are known for modifying eyeglasses from one use to another. For example, various clip-ons having optical density are provided as protection against sunlight glare. Also, a second lens may ride on a mechanical lens support to be brought in front of an existing lens to provide magnification. In addition arrangements are known to continuously vary the optical properties of lenses by sliding one part over another or to employ liquid based focus adjustment. What is not known however is a quick way to take a bifocal and use the upper portion to increase the magnification of the lower portion.